


Lori Grimes Sexual Adventures

by FanFicMaster



Series: Lori grimes Sexual Adventures [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicMaster/pseuds/FanFicMaster
Summary: At the start of the outbreak Lori started to have nightmares of dying so she decided to fuck whoever she came across starting with her own son Carl.
Relationships: Carl Grimes & Lori Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Lori Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Hershel Greene/Lori Grimes, Lori Grimes/Glenn Rhee, Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Merle Dixon/Lori Grimes, Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas/Lori Grimes
Series: Lori grimes Sexual Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Lori Grimes Sexual Adventures -1 (Carl x Lori)

A couple weeks into the outbreak Lori was with Carl and Shane as they escaped towards Atlanta, but as they reached Atlanta it was blocked off and they met another group of survivors and they decided to group together and set uo camp not far from the outskirts of the city. They had all set up tents and Lori and Carl shared one.

For the first few nights Lori was having horrific nightmares of dying and Lori being the scared slut she was decided what better way to go out then to have fucked every guy she meets, this horny thought came over her right as she was sat next to her son and decided he should be the first.

She woke him up with a kiss on the lips and whispered in Carls ear "do you want to fuck mommy?".

Carl shocked said "Mom... what are you doing?"

"Helping you lose your virginity" she said as she started to rub his cock through his pants. Lori could feel him getting harder as he said "Mom we shouldn't be doing this".

She didnt stop and instead slowly removing her top revealing her nice sweet tits in her white bra, she looked down and saw that carls bulge was massive so she decided to remove the rest of her clothign revealing her tits and tight cunt. When Carl saw his mothers tits he decided in that moment he wanted to fuck her so he whipped ou his fully erect cock and said "continue mom".

"Gladly!" she exclaimed as she started to suck the tip of her sons huge cock his hips started to thrust shoving more of his member in her throat with each thrust. After some time Carl was ready to cum and Lori could tell so she deepthroated her sons cock and he came deep down her throat. she removed her mouth and showed her son his cum on her tongue and sh swallowed it all. "That was great!" carl said just before he lay back down and passed out.

"well i guess im gonna have to wait till tomorrow to fuck him" Lori groaned. She lay back down and fell asleep.


	2. Carl loses his virginity (Lori x Carl)

The next morning Lori woke Carl up for an early adventure, She told him shes gonna show him some more tricks if she follows him into the forest and after Carls enjoyment of last night he said "Oh yes Mom i cant wait". They both got dressed and headed out to find a secluded spot in the forest.

They found a nice spot not too far from camp and Lori said to her son " Get naked and lie down", He followed her orders without saying a word because of his excitement. Once he was on the ground Lori started to slowly undress while teasing the boy with her sexy body, she had only removed her pants before Carl was rock solid, she was happy to see him like this and got fully undressed and asked "Is that for me?" She winked and said "I hope so its really big!". Lori was too excited and sat down on his cock taking the whole thing at once, Overwhelmed with how good it felt Carl came instantly inside her tight cunt filling his mother up. That wasnt going to stop Lori though because she wanted to cum too so she started to ride up and down on the young boys cock loving every inch of it. The way his cock felt inside her pussy was driving her to orgasm and she came making her son cum once more. She kissed him one last time before she got up and got dressed then they left to go back to camp.


End file.
